Cinderella Turtles
by SoniCanvas
Summary: Kelanjutan dari kisah di film "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows" oleh Michael Bay, dimana empat kura-kura kita masih dibayangi oleh manusia yang takut akan sesuatu yang tak mereka mengerti hingga seseorang memberi mereka kesempatan menjelajahi dunia luar dalam sehari sampai pukul dua belas malam.


Dengan ini, SoniCanvas meresmikan fan fic baru untuk fandom "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" sekarang juga!

Mohon bantuan dari kalian wahai fandom Indonesia karena saya masih baru di fandom ini. Review kalian akan sangat berarti bagi saya.

SPOILER ALERT! Disarankan untuk menonton filmnya dulu sebelum melaju ke cerita ini. Jika belum menonton, diharapkan untuk tidak membacanya karena dapat menyebabkan ceritanya tidak seru.

* * *

Rate : T  
Genre : Sci-Fi/Comedy  
Starring : Ninja Turtles!

Summary : Kelanjutan dari kisah di film "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows" oleh Michael Bay, dimana empat kura-kura kita masih dibayangi oleh manusia yang takut akan sesuatu yang tak mereka mengerti hingga seseorang memberi mereka kesempatan menjelajahi dunia luar dalam sehari sampai pukul dua belas malam.

.

SoniCanvas presents...

 **Cinderella Turtles**

Prolog

.

"Atmosfer dalam Technodrome milik Krang akan merusak manusia, yang artinya hanya kita yang bisa masuk kesana." Donatello dengan paniknya mengutak-atik komputernya, meneliti senjata utama Krang untuk menghancurkan Bumi-Technodrome.

"Tapi kita sedang diburu polisi, sedangkan kita harus naik ke atas tanpa terlihat manusia tak bersalah yang mungkin juga akan membunuh kita!" ucap Raph ikut panik.

Empat kura-kura jagoan kita berpikir keras mencari jalan untuk bisa menembus manusia dan menaklukkan pesawat Krang. Tak ada jalan bagi mereka untuk naik ke Technodrome tanpa terlihat. Polisi mengincar mereka di segala penjuru.

Hingga terbersit sesuatu di pikiran Donnie, kura-kura berbandana ungu.

"Kecuali..."

Donatello berjalan menuju lemari penyimpanan di lab pribadinya, mengambil sebotol cairan ungu yang awalnya digunakan oleh Shredder untuk mengubah Bebop dan Rocksteady menjadi mutan hewan. Dalam benak Donnie, Ia berharap bisa membantu saudara-saudaranya jika cairan tersebut bisa berpengaruh sebaliknya pada mereka.

"Satu tetes saja, dan kita semua akan menjadi manusia di luar. Namun, akan tetap sama di dalam." Donnie memberikan cairan tersebut pada kakak tertuanya, kura-kura berbandana biru yang paling bijak.

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil, Don?", tanya sang kura-kura berbandana biru.

"Tentu saja, Leo. Hanya ini jalan kita agar tak dikenali polisi."

Kura-kura yang dipanggil Leo itu menatap botol cairan ungu itu dalam-dalam. Memikirkan strategi selanjutnya setelah meminum cairan tersebut.

"Kurasa, keputusannya ada pada kalian." Leo justru mengoper botol cairan itu pada kura-kura berbandana merah-Raph.

Raph perlahan menatap adik termudanya, Mikey. Kura-kuravberbandana merah itu mengangguk pelan, namun Raph mengalihkan pandangannya pada tikus besar yang menjadi orang tua dan mentornya-Master Splinter.

"Kalian sudah dewasa. Seluruh keputusan bulat kini ada di tangan kalian." ujar Master Splinter.

Kedua mata Raph kini tertuju pada botol cairan ungu itu. Sejak awal, Leo dan Donnie merahasiakan kehebatan cairan tersebut darinya. Cairan yang memberi peluang besar bagi mereka untuk keluar dari selokan dan diterima di masyarakat, tanpa ada polisi yang memburu mereka maupun manusia yang takut dengan keberadaan mereka.

PRANG!

Keputusan Raph sudah bulat. Ia memilih melempar cairan ungu tersebut ke dinding hingga hancur. Terlintas di benaknya bahwa itu semua demi kebaikan empat kura-kura bersaudara agar tak malu menjadi diri mereka sendiri, tak peduli seberapa takut manusia pada keberadaan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Dua bulan kemudian...  
"Bebop dan Rocksteady, kalian dibebaskan." salah seorang polisi membuka pintu sel dua sekawan mutan super idiot tersebut.

"Kau bilang kami idiot?!" mutan babi berambut ungu mohawk mengalihkan pandangannya pada pembaca karena kesal.

"Kalian memang idiot. Katanya mau melawan Shredder, tapi kalian justru jadi pesuruhnya." ucap sebuah suara bergema entah dari mana.

"Ayolah, Shredder itu menakutkan. Bisakah kau sedikit baik pada kami?" ujar mutan badak di sebelahnya.

"Bebop dan Rocksteady, aku bisa mendengar kalian..." si polisi memecah suasana.

"Kami tak bicara padamu. Kami bicara pada Narator di cerita ini!" ujar babi yang dipanggil Bebop itu.

"Kalian sudah diberi jaminan. Pergilah keluar sebelum kalian menjadi gila karena bertengkar dengan Narator."

"Akhirnya, kita bisa bebas!" ucap si badak yang dipanggil Rocksteady sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Ayo, Kawan. Kita rayakan kebebasan kita!"

"Tentu saja, Kawan!" Bebop berjalan beriringan dengan Rocksteady.

Mereka berjalan dengan kompak dan penuh sukacita. Sampai mereka akan berjalan di ambang pintu keluar...

SHIIIING!

"Tidak secepat itu..."

Dua bilah pedang sudah ada di leher Bebop dan Rocksteady. Mereka menatap ke bawah, tampak seorang gadis berusaha menggorok leher mereka dengan pedang yang sangat tajam.

"He-he-hey, kau perempuan bawahan Shredder, 'kan? Kau yang bebaskan kami?" ucap Bebop tertawa canggung.

"Secara teknis kalian masih pesuruh Shredder, dan selama Shredder tak ada, aku yang memimpin." dua bilah pedang tersebut semakin mendekat, menyentuh kulit tebal mereka berdua. "Aku masih butuh kalian untuk memusnahkan empat kura-kura itu agar aku bisa membuka kembali portal dimensi lain untuk menjemput Shredder."

Glek!  
"B-bisa kami atur." ujar Rocksteady. "Tapi empat kura-kura ini sangat lincah. Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana mereka menggagalkan Krang menghancurkan Bumi dan kau pingsan saat portalnya ditutup."

"Nona Karai, jika aku boleh usul..." seorang lelaki verkulit hitam dengan setelan jas abu-abu mencoba memberi usul.

"Kau tak berhak memberi usul. Takkan ada yang mengenal dirimu, Stockman." hardik gadis yang dipanggil Karai itu.

"Tapi itu gunanya kau membayarku. Aku punya ide yang lebih baik untuk melucuti empat kura-kura ini dan memperbaiki pembuka portal untuk Krang." balas lelaki yang dipanggil Stockman tersebut.

"Baiklah. Aku mendengarkan..."

"Aku hanya perlu mesin sintesis isotop tunggal di labku dan darah mereka." Stockman menunjuk Bebop dan Rocksteady.

Dalam rasa takut dan panik, dua sekawan itu mengangguk setuju atas usul Stockman.

.

.

Di malam harinya...

Mikey dengan iseng berjalan keluar selokan bersama papan seluncurnya sembari membawa pizza dan empat gelas soda untuk makan malamnya dan tiga kakaknya. Dalam perjalanan menuju gorong-gorong sepi, terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Michaelangelo, kemarilah..." ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar dari kejauhan.

Kura-kura berbandana oranye itu mencoba mencari sumber suara tersebut dengan mengendap-endap. Tampak seorang pria misterius berjubah hitam duduk di belakang meja dengan bola kaca di atasnya.

"Apa kau seorang peramal? Karena kau sangat menakutiku." ucap Mikey merinding. "Kuharap ini bukan jebakan..."

"Ini bukan jebakan, wahai kura-kura muda." ucap lelaki berjubah hitam itu. "Aku tahu jauh di dalam benakmu, kau ingin keluar di siang hari. Menjadi manusia yang diterima di masyarakat tanpa mengetahui jati dirimu."

"Tidak, terima kasih." jawab Mikey santai. "Bisa bersama tiga saudaraku saja aku sudah senang."

"Bukankah kau punya kehidupan lain yang tak pernah bisa kau gapai?"

Mikey mulai membayangkan banyak hal: lagu hip-hop, boyband, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, dan hal lain yang sulit dilakukannya saat keluar di malam hari tanpa terlihat orang lain.

Lelaki misterius itupun memberi empat bola kecil berisi cairan ungu yang bercahaya.

"Masukkan satu dalam minumanmu, dan kau akan bisa merasakan penjelajahan dunia luar dalam satu hari dengan cara tak terduga."

Mikey mengambil empat bola tersebut dan memencet salah satunya perlahan.

"Seperti permen!", gumam Mikey.

"Ingatlah, kehebatannya tak bertahan lama. Efeknya akan hilang saat jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam."

Mikey menatap empat bola kecil itu dalam-dalam. Ada sesuatu dalam bola kecil itu yang pernah Ia lihat, namun tak ingat apa itu.

'Sudahlah, aku buat mereka semua merasakan apa yang kualami malam ini.'

Tanpa pikir panjang, Mikey memasukkan empat bola kecil tersebut dalam empat gelas soda yang akan diminum oleh empat kura-kura bersaudara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima ka-"

Belum sempat Mikey berterima kasih, pria misterius itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Acuh tak acuh, kura-kura muda berbandana oranye itu langsung mempercepat laju papan seluncurnya untuk pulang ke rumahnya-selokan New Hampshire.

 **~To be Continued...~**


End file.
